Jul
How Jul joined the Tourney Jul 'Mdama (formerly 'Mdamaee), known to his followers as the "Didact's Hand" or the "Hand of the Didact", was a Sangheili shipmaster previously in the service of the Covenant during the war against humanity. Fueled by hatred for humanity after the death of his wife, 'Mdama became the supreme leader of a resurgent Covenant faction in the wake of the Great Schism. Despite years of eluding the public light, his activities on the shield world Requiem established him as a highly valued target for the United Nations Space Command. Because of this, Spartan-IVs trained against a simulated version of him in Warzone. Around the time of the second Tourney, Jul orders his Covenant to gather marines to prepare his men for war. He also has an elderly but powerful Marine voce-admiral in his crosshairs, Tsuru. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jul kneels ready to use his energy sword. After the announcer calls his name Jul kicks bottom-to-top then swings his energy sword as the camera zooms saying "Requiem's treasures shall be ours." Special Moves Requiem Blade (Neutral) Jul swings his sword diagonally two times sending an energetic X forward to cut his opponent. Needle Rifle (Side) Jul pulls out a Needle rifle and shoots 8 crystals at his opponent. Optimal Tornado (Up) Jul jumps while spinning his legs like a helicopter above him. Bird Hunter (Down) Jul jumps forward swinging his energy sword four times. Profane (Hyper Smash) Jul raises his sword then does four jumping rapid hitting slashes. Retribution (Final Smash) Jul does a dashing slash with his energy sword. If he hits, he follows with five more dashing slashes, then moves a hand across his neck then finishes by giving a hard slash that knocks his opponent away. Victory Animations #Jul swings his energy sword down and holds it near his chest saying "Gods don't die or forget to return." #Jul slightly crouches and does three energy sword slashes saying "More human sarcasm." #Jul scrapes the ground with his energy sword then does an overhead punch and says "Learn how wrong you were about fighting me in the afterlife." On-Screen Appearance Jul jumps out of a Covenant dropship saying "You will also accord me the respect befitting of the Didact's Hand." Trivia *Jul's rival is a Marine vice-admiral with the Wash-Wash Devil Fruit, "Great Staff Officer" Tsuru. *Jul 'Mdama shares his English voice actor with Col. Roy Mustang, Jugo, Sergei Dragunov, Magolor, Portgas D. Ace, Dylan Bogard, the Pachycephalosaurus, Susano'o, Benkei, Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, Hack, Kaioh, Guile, Gorilla Grodd, Jubei Yagyu, Kokuto, Shirokohryu, Ridley, Mecha Ridley, Thor, Catbat, Crobat, Swampert, Shigen Naoe, Jedah Dohma, Fudo, Rolling Turtle, Pierre Vieria (in Aquarion Mars), Wracktail, Death, Arnook, Munenori Yagyu and Funny Valentine. *Jul 'Mdama shares his Japanese voice actor with Anubis, Bear Geki, Kraid, Captain Quarsh Panaka, Triborg and Mike Haggar. *Jul 'Mdama shares his French voice actor with Yeti, Dr. Facilier, Fozzie Bear, Cookie Monster, Arthur, Peter Griffin, Bass Armstrong, Beavis, Kai Asano and Jean Vilain. *Jul 'Mdama shares his Arabic voice actor with Tusk. *Jul 'Mdama shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Andrew and Ellington. Category:Halo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters